Life after Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade
by A greaser named Hope
Summary: It's been two month since they died. Life has gone on, not easily though. Ponyboy hasn't been acting like his old self either. And when he can't control his anger it may stir up some trouble with the stupid Soc's. Please read my review to understand more on Ponyboy's behavior.
1. Chapter 1

(_It's been two month's since Johnny and Dally died. The gang is closer then ever, and everyone is hurt even though no body show's it. Sodapop won't even let me mention there names. I passed the last nine weeks because of my paper on the whole inccident. My grades have picked back up again but I keep getting really sick all the time, Darry has been getting really scared about it. He makes Two-Bit walk me home every day and make sure nothing happens to me.)_

Two-Bit and I are walking home as normal and I hear tires squel behind us. The sound just sends shivers through my body. Sure enough when I turn around I see Randy standing there with about four other Soc's, I reach for my bookbag and pull out my switch blade(Darry's making me carry one now) while Two-Bit pulled out his new one. His new one looks exactly like his old one well thats because he stole it from the same store as last time. He had it (illegally) inscribed with Dally and Johnny's name. When he pulls it out I see the hurt in his eye's but he hides it well

"What the hell do you want?" Two-Bit yelled

"You should watch how you talk to me you filthy greaser." Randy yelled back in a threatening mannor.

"Who are you calling filthy? Your the one's who act like peast, Your every where and good for nothing." I yelled at Randy hiding my fear. I was wishing Dally was here to help out, but there was no chance of that happening.

"Hey didn't you learn your leason the first time?," Two-Bit yelled sarcastically "Where's Bob? Oh wait, sorry!" Two-Bit started laughing.

"Where's that worthless Dally and good for nothing Johnny. Oh wait!" Randy said. I couldn't take it, that remark set me over the edge. With out thinking about it I charged Randy and Stabbed him in shoulder, He yelled and grabbed his shoulder. I pulled my switch blade out of his arm and turned and ran.

"Get that bastard, now!" I heard Randy yell in aggony.

"What the hell was that Pony?" Two-Bit asked me in disbelief.

"He dared to talk about Johnny and Dally like that, that's what happened," I said focusing on running "That should teach him."

"Pony, you know Johnny wouldn't have wanted you to do that." Two-Bit said seriously.

"Don't you start talking about him." I yelled at Two-Bit. We reached the house and ran in like there was a wild fire behind us, Luckily Darry and Soda were home from work already.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked worriedly.

"We got some Soc's chasing us because Pony stabbed Randy in the shoulder." Two-Bit said breathing hard

"You did what Ponyboy?" Darry yelled at me angrly.

"I stabbed him, that bastard was talking trash about Johnny and Dally. Hopefully he learned his lesson." I said bluntly.

"Dammit Ponyboy. You need to go back to the way you were before." Soda said

"Sorry Sodapop. I know I do but it's hard to control my anger when those stupid Soc's talk about them." I said sincerly.

"Well you need to learn how to." Darry said taking Soda's side.

"Don't double team me." I said

"We're just telling you the truth, Ponyboy" Soda said getting sad.

"Sorry to ruin your moment guys but the Soc's found us." Steve said.

"When did you get here Steve?" I asked

"I've been here." He said back. Suddenly there was the loud crash of a bottle being thrown at our house. I was enraged, How dare they throw a bottle at my house. I looked around and everyone was getting their switchblades.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah!" Everyone said calmly. We charged out the front door and were confronted by six or seven Soc's.

"Get off my property you white trash!" Darry yelled unafraid that we were out numbered.

"Who are you calling white trash, greaser?" One of the Soc's yelled out. I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw that it was Paul Holden. Darry got tense because he knew he would have to fight his old friend again. I prepared myself for a full on war.

"We're calling you white trash, white trash." Steve yelled trying to make sense but failing . We all get ready to charge but all of the sudden we hear sirens. All the Soc's turned and jumped into their cars and squeled off. The gang and I turned and went inside, we all just acted normal until we heard the sirens stop right infront of the house.

"It's the fuzz were going to have to answer it." Soda said seriously. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Police open up. We have some questions for a Ponyboy Curtis." One of the officers said. I could hear him start laughing.

I opened the door and screamed "Yeah that's my name no need to laugh about it!". His laughter stopped almost immedietly.

"Well son, your coming down town with me t0 answer some questions." The officer said seriously.

"Not with out me." Darry said getting up

"And who are you?" The officer asked sarcastically.

"His legal guardian." Darry said almost pleased with himself. The officer agreed and then put me in handcuffs. He walked me out to his car and threw me in the car. Darry got in his car and waited for the officer to drive.


	2. Stupid Fuzz

The officer took his sweet time and drove as slow as possible.

"Hey could you speed it up a bit you put these cuffs on to tight." I whispered trying not to make him mad.

"No I can't, and when you address me you will say Sir." The officer said threatening me "I don't like your kind. The best day of my job was being able to shoot down that no good Dallas Winston."He said seriously. His words shot through my body and struck every nerve on it's way through.

"You bastard you shot Dally." I yelled trying to keep the one nerve I had left alone.

"Yeah and I enjoyed it. That little no good brat got what he deserved." The officer said emotionessless.

"I hope you rot in hell," I yelled as my last nerve snapped "He was just a kid. He was raised in a bad town with parents that didn't care for him."

"Well young man you need to treat me with repect I am your elder. Anyway's you and the rest of your _gang_ are next." The officer said with a smierk

"Don't you dare talk about my gang you no good-" I said before the officer hit the brakes hard which smashed my face into the bars between him and I. The officer chuckled and got out of the car. He walked over to my door and let me out, making sure I didn't get the chance to run. He sank is finger's so far into my shoulder I cringed. Darry walked over and the officer loosened his grip as soon as he saw him.

"Let's go kid." The officer said

"Were else would I go?" I said sarcastically. As soon as Darry heard my smart comment he smacked me in the back of the head.

"Aren't you a smarty pant." The officer said mockingly as he threw me in the interagation room.

"Actually he is, his grades are all A's and B's in all advanced classes" Darry said backing me up "He just can't use his head."

"Well you might want to teach him or else he'll end up in a body bag." The officer said seriously as he shut the door behind him. I heard the officer talk to someone else and footsteps walking toward the door.

"Great he's coming back. Just what I needed." I said reajusting my attitude. The door opened suddenly and I was relieved when I saw it was a new person. I had seen him somewhere but where, It hit me it was one of the people from my trial.

"Hi, my name is Jarred. I am the sherriff and I am here to ask you some questions." the man said in a very monotone voice.

"Well hi there, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. I am here to answer your questions." I said trying to lighten the mood for my well being.

"Well let's start by a simple question, shall we? Ok were you involved in a disbute today with a young man named Randy?" The sherriff asked not liking my joke.

"Why yes I was. He tried to jump me and my friend and we didn't take to kind to that." I said choosing my words wisely.

"And why did Randy end up with a switchblade in his shoulder?" The sherriff asked

"Like I said him and about three other Soc's tried to jump me and my friend!" I said back

"And does your friend have a name?" The sherriff asked with a little attitude.

"Well of course he does" I said. There was a long pause and I realized he was waiting for a name. "Sorry sherriff I can't do that to him, he's my pal." I said seriously.

"And why is that?"

"I know how you guys work you'll go and attack him saying he did what ever it is I'm here for." I said seriously

"Your here because Randy has a deep leasion on his shoulder from one of you filthy little brats." The sherriff said I could tell I pushed his buttons.

"Sherriff I don't appreciate how your addressing my brother and his friend." Darry said intimidatingly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry it's just my Randy is my so- son's best friend." The sherriff said catching himself

"He's your son isn't he?" Darry asked calmly

"No! He's my step-son." The sherriff said

"Then you shouldn't be on this case, your relationship with him is clouding your judgement." Darry said. He didn't know much about the law but he was really able to use his head when it was needed. His comment shocked the sherriff, you could just see it in his face.

"You don't know a drop about law, so keep out." The sherriff said trying to cover up the fact that Darry was right.

"Your right I don't know the full extent of the law but I have a basic understanding, and I know that if your related to the victim your supposed to be off the case. So I think you need to call someone else to get on the case." Darry said seriously. The sherriff was really shocked by Darry's come back, he got up quietly and walked out.

I turned to Darry and said: " Who the hell called the cops on us, it really couldn't have been one of them Soc's they were all chasing us."

"You say hell one more time and I'll send you there. Anyway it was probably one of the nosey neighboors's. You dig?" Darry said

"Yeah I guess your right. That fight was savy though, you have to agree." I said feeling kind of successful.

"Ponyboy fighting isn't anything to be proud of, you of all people should know that!" Darry said raising his voice. He looked at my face for a couple minutes with curiosity.

"What happened to your face, it's all purple and swollen?" He finally said

"That cop slammed on the brakes causing my face to slam into the metal bars. " I said getting angry. Darry got kind of angry when I told him, then out of now where the door flung wide open and scared me.

"Your free to go, the witness went back on their statement." The officer said kind of upset that he had to let me go. The officer walked over and took off the cuffs, as soon as he did this I started to rub my wrist in pain. I smiled at the officer in a way that would drive anyone crazy. His eye's were screaming that he was enraged but I could tell he was trying to hide it.


	4. Talking

As soon as we walked our of the police station Darry started telling me about how I'm ruining my life and that he won't let me turn into Dally.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked getting angry

"You are not going to start acting like Dally that's all I'm saying. The last thing I want is the fuzz at our door every day questioning you about a crime that recently happened, that will get you put in a boy's home." He said and I could tell the thought hurt him. We drove back to the house were what's left of the gang was waiting to see what happened.

"What happened?" Sodapop asked cautiously

"The cop let him off, the witness dropped his case luckily. Other wise Pony would have been put in the reformatory before he even saw the judge." Darry said kind of annoyed

"Who even called." Steve asked

"My best guess is one of the neighboors, you know how nosey they are." I said to Steve getting angry thinking about it.

"You, go to your room and start doing your homework." Darry said pointing at me. I could tell he was really angry so I just did as I was told and walked to my room. I couldn't get this one thought out of my head, Randy had changed alot. I remember clearly when he told me he wasn't going to the rumble because he knew people would get hurt, so why did he try and pull a stunt like that. The only thing I could think of is that he was try to show the othe Soc's he's not going 100% soft.

"Hey, Pony how do you holdin' up?" Two-Bit said leaning against the door way

"Fine, why wouldn't I?" I asked kind of confused

"You of all people just stabbed a guy. I mean you would't even do that to protect a couple broads." Two-Bit said seriously

"Well he was trash talking Johnny and Dally. He had it coming anyway's because he's the most two-faced person I've ever met." I said trying not to over think it.

"Hey you know that this is not you." He said trying not to be to serious

"Will you guys stop saying that! It's me, it's just I watched two of my closest friends die right in front of me. I'm sorry I can't be like Darry and hide all my feelings." I said angrly. I think he realized I was really upset so he backed off and walked away. After that I returned to doing my homework. I went to rest my head on my hand but immediatly shot my hand back down because of the pain from being slammed into the bars in the car.

I finally finished my homework and walked out of my room into the living room. Every one was either playing cards our arm wrestling, well except for Two-Bit who was glued to the couch watching Mickey-Mouse. Two-Bit and Steve were both drinking a beer.


End file.
